Fushigi Yuugi, Part Deux: Byakko Chonicles
by Yusagi
Summary: A self challange fic, Mary Sue. 5 years after manga(no OVA) The priestesses have reset, and a young FY fan is sucked into the book to become the Byakko Priestess of a new generation of warriors! Cliches used heavily and quite on purpose.


Disclaimer: I don not own FY 

AN: **HUGE SPOILERS IN THIS STORY!** This takes place AFTER the manga, and disregards the OVAs .  
Okay, wheewee...this I made totally for fun, it's not a parody, but it's not really serious, either. I just felt like trying my hand at the infamous Mary Sue, and making it good. So, I nabbed a game-in-progress from my mind,(ehh, yeah...long story there)  
Here's the deal, my theory is that Takiko was not the first priestess, not by far, how else would there be all those legends. In my theory, the book starts over every time Seiryu is summoned, the order is always Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, Seiryu(even tho Miaka and Yui botched up the order summoned, Miaka became priestess first.)

The Mary Sue's name was chosen because a certain author freaked out about Mary Sues with similar names.(heheheh)  
I skipped Genbu, because I don't like it(;p)

The POV weirdness is only for this chapter(its similar to the universe of the four gods' style that you see in the manga)  
This takes place 5 years after in Miakas world, 15 years in the book. And yes, all the old Byakko warriors are dead.

I DO need to know, though...where are each of the symbols located for the Byakko warriors, (maybe their meaning) and what each of their powers are(it would help)

BTW, a new priestess can not appear for a god, until all the warriors for the old priestess is dead, and the warriors are reborn over and over until the priestess herself dies.(a tidbit of info I may not be able to work into the story)  
Also, I will point out, **TAKA DOES NOT HAVE BLUE HAIR!** Not in my tale. All Suzaku warriors you may meet here have the coloring that they have in the manga(at least, what they look like to me. mwhaha...which means that Keisuke has very light brown hair, and Hotohori's eyes are brown, not gold )  
Heads up to all very anti Miaka/Taka people, due to the fact that I wanted this very very cannon, I have the two together, but trust me, there will be very little interaction between the two.

BTW, I dont know if Sukunami is Taka's real last name, but it's the only one I could find.

* * *

_**Fushigi Yuugi, Part Deux:  
The Byakko Chronicles**_

**Chapter 1: _The Second Beginning_**

They thought it was safe, they thought they had hidden it away, just incase...

They thought the book and all it's priestesses were finally finished.

Too bad they were wrong.

In reality, the book was only hibernating, waiting for the next generation of priestesses to begin the cycle all over again.

And now, the cycle has begun anew, the book passed on across one generation to the next, and revealed it's dark secret to the eldest daughter of the tokyo library's head librarian, with terrible consequences.

Waiting placidly on an inconspicuous yard-sale's twenty-five cent table, the book sets invisible snares for its next three chosen priestesses.

On a lazy saturday in mid-May, a late teen-aged woman's piercing blue eyes fall upon an aged and mysterious looking red-leather book.

OOOOOOOO

Huddled over a dimly lit drawing board, a young lady scribbles furiously on a piece of paper before her.

Tears threaten to form in the corners of her eyes as she recalls and relives the events she transfers to the paper. A part of her dearly wishes she could go back to those times once more.

"Finished!" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in truimph, and leaning back in her drawing chair with a sigh.

The lady, Miaka Sukunami, better known as the accomplished manga artist Yuu Watase, has just completed her greatest manga series'.

The tale of love, hope, pain, and misery has captivated readers all across the world, connecting deep within their souls, emotionally drawing them into the fantastic tale held within the pages if each successive graphic novel.

Unbeknowest to the blithe young readers, every word they read has happened in reality, or at least another reality.

The young lady, Miaka, squints at the final graphic novel, as she closes the cover, the tale within is her own, safely transferred into picture form to prevent any hapless young girls like her from being sucked into the other world themselves.

"Their story needed to be told..." She reminded herself, thinking of her beloved celestial warriors, those that had passed away, and those that she was forced to leave behind five years ago. "They don't deserve to be forgotten."

"I agree." Came the voice of her newlywed husband, a man who, in the book, had been her closest warrior, and by some miracle caused by her wish to Suzaku, was reborn into her world.

She turned toward him with a sad smile, and took his offered cup of coffee. "I did it, Taka...I finished the story."

A soft smile graced his features, as his eyes fell upon the finished book, "Good. Now, they cann finally all rest in peace."

OOOOOOOO

The young lady could not control her trembling as she reached into her waller to pay for the graphic novel at the counter.

When the cashier shot her a concerned glance, the lady gave a sheepish smile, "It's the last issue, you know...and you know how Watase seems to kill off anyone at any moment..."

The man gave a small nod, as if that statement had explained everything. By his expression this was clearly not the case.

The young lady scurried out of the store with her new treasure clasp to her chest, and pulled the book out of the shopping bag even before she slid into the car.

For a few minutes all she could do was stare blankly at the cover, as she buckled herself in, and settled back against the seat.

The young face of the junior-high school heroine smiled enthusiastically at her from the cover, wreathed in a reddish-pink, and the green colored words of the cover seemed almost haunting, as they were absorbed into her eyes, and etched into her heart.

She swallowed softly, as she lifted a shaky hand to the cover, twitching it open just a little, almost as if she were teasing herself.

This was the last issue, after this there would be no more...the last pages would no doubt be adorned by those terrible words, The End. Even worse, most of the celestial warriors that were still alive were in grave danger, and her friends had warned her that only a few would survive...knowing how easily she came to tears.

A part of her already knew exactly who all would die...though one friend had promised a great surprise at or near the end, she was certain her heart almost stopped when she opened the cover of the book completely.

From the first page to the last, she could not wrench her eyes away from the pages for even a moment, even as tears blurred her vision, and her hands shook so violently that the pages became almost unreadable.

As she turned the last page, a small smile crept onto her face, a sad smile, one that you may wear as you watch your closest friend drive away, leaving permanantly for another country.

Sniffling back tears, she placed the book on the passanger seat beside her, and shifted the car into gear.

As she left the parking lot, her trembling smile fell into a frown.

"I hate you, Watase!"

OOOOOOOOO

The teenaged woman glared down at the book.

The words were some strange Japanese dialect, which made it difficult to understand at parts, but worse, there was only one page written, all else was blank in the book.

Even for twenty-five cents, a book with only a few paragraphs about some weird 'Byakko' god was way over-priced.

However, her friend had been _very_ interested in the book when she had mentioned it to her.

And what the girl had said about it...seemed impossible to the woman's mind.

The woman picked up the book and flipped through it again.

"Come on, you stupid book...give me some proof, or something."

Of course, the book did nothing.

Her friend had said that the book only reacted to female virgins, until exposed to one, it would remain inert.

"This is such a drag, I have a great 'cursed book', but I can't even use it..."

"If you so desire to prove my statement." Her friend said from behind her. "I know of the perfect virgin."

OOOOOOOOO

It was a few minutes before she could find her voice again.

"She is...really coming here?"

"Yes, she and her husband are coming to our school library for a signing." The man nodded, proud that he was able to garner a minor celebrity's attention. "You will be excused from class when she begins, she that you may get a book signed."

She nodded with a small smile, "May I go to my classes now?"

A warm smile spread across his face, and he waved her away.

The lady, Miaka, adjusted her wig as she walked alongside her husband.

It was imperitive that she bear only a passing resemblance to her story's heroine.

"I can't let anyone know it was real..." She whispered, "I can't endanger some fangirl's life like that."

"I understand." The young lady's husband, Taka, said, squeezing her shoulders. "And so do the others."

"Yes..." She nodded with a sigh. " Well, let's get to that book signing place."

Her plans were interrupted by a scream.

OOOOOOOO

Lunch time, recess, nap break...

The young lady sighed, "Whatever you want to call it."

She had been contemplating what she might say to Watase, when she saw her, for the whole day.

And she had only recently discovered she had no idea.

There was so much to say, yet so few questions had any real meaning or substance.

"Kazuhiko! Hey, Yume!"

The young lady glanced up at the voice.

The lead gymnist was running up to her, waving an illegible pad of homework over her head.

"What is it?" she asked, as the girl reeached her.

"I need some help with one of these stupid assignments! Come on!"

The young lady, Yume, sighed softly, and motioned for the other girl to come close.

"Where is the problem? Let me see..."

With a broad smile, the woman handed her the notebook.

"It should be right at the boomark."

Muttering incoherantly under her breath, the young lady flipped open the book to where the mark was.

To her surprise, there was nothing written on the page.

"What is this?"

"Oh, um...I guess I put the mark in the wrong place..." The girl said, "Try near the begining."

With a small shrug, the girl began flipping through the pages randomnly, searching for a page with writing.

As her eyes fell on the first page, she froze.

For a moment, the words seemed to absorb into her, and then she barely had time to scream before white oblivion took her.

**End Ch 1**

* * *

AN: So, a fangirl in the book, with a similar personality and reactions to the final volume as i did. of course she'll get her own personal celestial 'pet', too. Mary Sue enough to count? Other than not being the priestess of Suzaku, it seems to fit.

Since It'd be just too painful right now to make a new set of Suzaku warriors(and bluntly say the old ones and miaka are all dead) I'm not even planning on doing a version of this with Suzaku yet.

I'm an awesome girl, you know it.

Yusagi Sombermoon


End file.
